


Deleted Scene: "Giving 'Way"

by permetaform (ladywinter)



Series: Riddle of the Blackbirds [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/permetaform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While I was writing <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/permetaform/91769.html">Riddle of the Blackbirds</a> this was an assumed backstory, but it didn't fit the storyline and clashed with the storytelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene: "Giving 'Way"

Jeffery Sands crouched down and sighed.

" _Kid, I need to tell you this. Because knowing him_ ," and he jerked his head to the demented heated sunspot of musicalness (even now strumming away), " _we'd probably go belting off someday with nothing but our asses to the wind and two guitar cases._ "

He held the palm-sized, leather-covered book very seriously in front of the kid.

" _And this is very important. It contains all that you need to know in life, and has carried me through thick and thicker._ "

Chicle took the book carefully and opened it up. The yellow and pink highlighter screamed loudly and shrieked against the neatly-penned green ink crowded against the type.

" _It's only partly in Spanish but you're a smart kid._ "

Sands face was very still.

" _And it's. I. Well you, kind of._ " He scratched at the edges of his scars, then noticed that he was; paused, then resolutely scratched some more.

"I would be dead, still," the kid said firmly. " _I saw you come out of the building,_ " he added.

And that's why Sands was giving up his metaphorical bible. Someone was onto something when they'd said that "out of the mouths of babes comes wisdom"; he'd always found his notes from when he was shorter much more useful than any other advice. But it's not like he can read anymore, and this kid here might even add to it.

He pressed a pen to the kid's hand.

"Don't forget to write."

And kid took the pen and, Sands somewhere _knows_ , nodded.

The man named El continued to play like he was deaf, like he was feeling the song through the vibrations.

* * *

>   
> _The dogeared dictionary is marked with highlighted typos and commentary and there is copious advice scrawled in green around the swear words. It's to be a gift._

  


* * *

_Sabrina_ reference:  
"What was he like when he was young?"  
 _pause_  
"...shorter."


End file.
